Otto Delaney
|last seen = |appearances = 20 episodes (see below) }} Otto “Big Otto” Delaney was a member of SAMCRO of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor and show creator Kurt Sutter, Otto makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, he was incarcerated in Stockton State Prison until his death, where he was repeatedly raped. He was married to porn producer Luann Delaney and met his demise in the Season 6 episode . Biography Background Otto Delaney was born in Colma, California on September 29, 1963, and later became a member of SAMCRO. Eventually he married a pornstar, Luann, and gave her the money to start her own porn studio, Cara Cara, promising her she would never have to work in front of the camera again. In the mid ‘90s, Otto was arrested for second-degree murder and vehicle theft and was given a six-year sentence in Stockton State Prison. However, he committed a number of crimes for SAMCRO while inside, and, as a result, his sentence was significantly lengthened. In March, 1997, he broke a man’s collarbones and two ribs. In August, 1999, he stabbed an informant, resulting in an additional two years. In December, 2001, he tried to broker a deal with GN that went south and he got his left eye slashed. He protected Chuck Marstein, an accountant imprisoned for fraud, from the Lin Triad for 18 months. Season 1 Otto defends Chuck from several members of the Lin Triad. When Chuck is released, Otto arranges for SAMCRO to protect him on the outside in exchange for Luann getting Otto’s share of the money Chuck stole from the Triad. Otto receives a visit from ATF agent June Stahl, who informs him that Cara Cara was raided and that Luann faces 10 years on drug charges. Otto agrees to inform on SAMCRO if Stahl lets Luann go and helps him at his next parole hearing in three months, but he wants it in writing. He tells her about a 1999 hijacking involving SAMCRO and two other charters, assuming that it will not harm the club. Later, Luann visits Otto and warns him that Stahl is trying to use his information for a RICO case against the Sons. When Stahl returns, Otto feigns an inability to read the typed statement so that she leans in close, and he repeatedly slams her head against the table to prove to SAMCRO that he is not a rat. Season 2 Otto gets a visit from Clay Morrow and Jax Teller, informing them that the Aryan Brotherhood is getting increasingly hostile. They tell him that Cara Cara has been shut down by law enforcement as Stahl’s revenge for Otto assaulting her, and that Georgie Caruso is poaching all of Luann’s employees. Later, Otto is mopping in a hallway when he is attacked by three Aryan inmates. One of them, Squirrel, stabs him in the right eye with the broken mop. As a result of the assault, he is blind in one eye and only has 10% vision in the other. Jax visits Otto with tragic news: Luann has been murdered. Heartbroken, Otto believes Caruso is responsible. Jax visits again with more news, this time that Ethan Zobelle, the leader of the League of American Nationalists allied with the AB, is an FBI informant, and tells Otto to spread the word to the Aryan shot callers. Later, Otto gets revenge on Squirrel in the prison library. He has a member of the Black Guerrilla Family strike him from behind, then Otto stabs him in the neck with a screwdriver. Season 3 Otto’s murder of Squirrel, recorded on security cameras, is listed as just one more act in a pattern of aggressive behavior which will be used to get him the death penalty. Otto has to use a public defender who speaks poor English, and he admits that he does not have much of a defense. Clay and Bobby Munson talk with him to arrange a visit with imprisoned First 9 member Lenny Janowitz, who has good relations with the Russian Mafia. Otto informs them about the status of his murder trial and tells him that he will see what he can do about Lenny. Otto has a brief meeting with Lenny in the prison infirmary. They have a friendly chat and Otto tells him about Clay’s requests, which Lenny agrees to do. Otto passes this on through a coded message. Season 4 Otto is sentenced to death, so he is on death row while several other SAMCRO members are in prison. When they are released after 14 months, they have a razor smuggled into his cell by a guard. He uses it to cut his wrists and is taken to the infirmary right next to Ivo Alexei, the Russian who shanked Jax Teller. Otto slips out of his restraints and stabs Alexei in the ear with a scalpel, also left for him, killing him. Deputy Sheriff Gabe Marcel visits Otto in solitary confinement and tells him that traces of Bobby Munson’s semen were found in Luann’s underwear at the time of her death, insinuating that he was the one who killed her. Despondent at this apparent betrayal, Otto talks with Gemma Teller Morrow, demanding that she tell the club to find who was responsible for Luann’s murder. Later, Bobby visits Otto, assuring him that he did not kill Luann and that she only loved Otto. He claims that Georgie Caruso was responsible and that SAMCRO killed him. Deputy Marcel returns with proof that, not only was Caruso in Thailand at the time of Luann’s death, but that he is still alive as of yesterday. He reasserts that Bobby killed Otto’s old lady, and that, considering all that he has lost his freedom, his vision, his wife, his sanity, and has now been condemned to die for the Sons, “there is a substantial inequity at play here.” Otto questions Marcel’s job position, reasoning he has far more power and reach than a Deputy Sheriff should. When Marcel visits Otto again, he is straight with him, admitting that actually he is an Assistant US Attorney named Lincoln Potter building a RICO case against SAMCRO, the True IRA, and the Galindo Cartel. Otto agrees to inform on Bobby in exchange for his money going to his sister-in-law, an appointment with an eye doctor for reading glasses, renewed privileges for Lenny Janowitz, an earlier execution date, and the chance to tell Bobby to his face that he ratted on him. Otto agrees to give up a number of crimes and to go into protective custody. All of Otto’s demands are met, except for Lenny’s privileges, so he refuses to sign his statement. When Potter returns, he has gotten Lenny his privileges, so Otto signs the statement. He meets with Bobby and forces him to read the list of things Otto suffered for SAMCRO, telling him that he ratted because they failed to do the only thing he wanted in return, which was to protect Luann. Bobby calls Otto a “stupid little rat” and promises that he will “burn” as he is arrested. Season 5 Otto is visited by a medical volunteer who identifies herself as Tara Knowles, Jax's wife. She tells him that his execution is stalled with the RICO case and that Bobby was not lying. SAMCRO wants him to reverse his statement or RICO will destroy the Sons. Otto wants oral sex in return, but she refuses and he tells her to never visit him again. She writes in her report that he has a staph infection, so he is confined to the infirmary and forced to take antibiotics. Tara later returns and brings Otto a bottle of Luann’s perfume. She unhooks his hand from his restraints and, sobbing, he masturbates before Tara takes a blood sample. The next day, he agrees to sabotage his contribution to the RICO case, asking Tara to bring him Luann’s crucifix, which had belonged to his mother, because, when the test results come back negative, Tara will not have any more access to him. She brings him the crucifix, which he uses to pray, and then requests to go back to his cell. When he is freed from his restraints, he knocks out the orderly and repeatedly stabs the nurse in the throat with the crucifix, declaring, “Sons live, Redwood bleeds.” In his cell, Otto is beaten with a metal pipe by an unknown man. The man visits him later, informing him that, "These next few months will be the most excruciatingly painful time of your sick and miserable life.” Otto is chained up in an interrogation room and is questioned while the man who turns out to be Lee Toric, ex-US Marshal and brother of the nurse he killed, watches from behind the one-way glass. Refusing to speak, Otto slams his chin on the table and bites out his own tongue, throwing it at the one-way glass. Season 6 Otto is raped in his cell by an inmate on Toric’s orders. Toric visits Otto and taunts him. He threatens SAMCRO and promises Otto that the rapes will continue every day. Later, Clay visits Otto and slips him a shiv to end his misery, whispering, “No more, brother.” Toric tells Otto that Clay is no longer a member of SAMCRO, and that ratting on him would not be ratting on the Sons, promising to make Otto very comfortable if he helps him out. Otto agrees, and writes something on a pad of paper. When Toric sees that it is a vulgar insult against his sister, he strangles him. Otto stabs him several times in the abdomen with the shiv and holds it to his throat. When two guards tell him to drop the weapon, Otto slashes Toric's throat and is shot multiple times in the chest, finally putting an end to his suffering. Personality Otto was loyal to his club, no matter how much he had to suffer and protected SAMCRO until the end. He was quite an intelligent man, often reading books in prison. His one weakness however was his wife Luann who he asked the club to look after as his only favor. After she was killed, he ratted on the club for failing to look after her but later regretted turning and sought to make it right. He went as far as to bite off his own tongue in order to show that he is still loyal to SAMCRO, and as a statement to Lee Toric that he would never rat again. Murders Committed *Unnamed person - Killed in the second-degree. *Squirrel - Stabbed in the neck. ("Na Trioblóidí") *Ivo Alexei - Stabbed in the ear. ("Out") *Pamela Toric - Stabbed in the neck. ("Crucifixed") *Lee Toric - Throat slashed. ("Wolfsangel") Trivia *Despite playing a fairly major recurring character in 20 episodes across six seasons, Series Creator Kurt Sutter is uncredited for Otto's every appearance. *In the episode "Na Trioblóidí," Otto listens to a recording of “The Progress of Nihilism,” an essay by William Barry that was published in the 1886 edition of The Dublin Review. Notably, it contains the phrase “sons of anarchy.” Consequently, he is the only club member besides John Teller shown to have any knowledge of or interest in actual philosophical anarchism. *Kurt Sutter originally planned for Otto to be executed, a plot which begins in "NS" when Otto is revealed to be on death row, but eventually decided it was implausible for him to keep getting away with murders in prison and had him commit suicide by cop. *Otto's death is similar to that of Sutter's character on The Shield, Magos Dezerian, who was also shot in the chest. Otto suffered more, however, losing both eyes and his tongue over the course of the series. In Sutter's next project, The Bastard Executioner, he plays a character called "The Dark Mute," possibly a reference to Otto's loss of his tongue, who is horribly burned and even more mutilated than Otto. Appearances Category:Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Killers Category:Died in Prison Category:Deceased